yoyapediafandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Haloscan
La pesadilla del Dr. J. Sistema de comentarios más viejo que Di Stefano, utilizado en los tiempos en los que Blogger no permitía comentar en sus posts. Inexplicablemente, el núcleo duro del Yoya (con Rai y eldeu a la cabeza) lo han cogido como bandera con frases tan peregrinas como "da orden a los contenidos" o "es muy elegante". Los propios creadores del engendro han pasado a mejor vida y han sido absorbidos por la compañía JS-Kit http://js-kit.com/ , los cuales han desarrollado un sistema que le da mil vueltas y que han denominado Echo, que permite comentar desde Twitter o Facebook. Otras alternativas a Haloscan: Disqus http://disqus.com/, Intense Debate http://intensedebate.com/ o el Yoya alternativo del Dr. J http://yoyalodije.wordpress.com/ Aunque probablemente los tiros deberían ir hacia un invento del tipo Zoho Discussions http://discussions.zoho.com/home, excelente sistema alabado por la comunidad tecnológica. A esas alturas de la película (hasta el 9/1/2010, fecha del fin del Haloscan del YOYA), éramos la única comunidad internauta que seguía usando el sistema de marras en la era de la web 2.0 Los últimos días de Haloscan Fills de perra, anava a canviar el header i m´he trobat amb aquesta sorpresa: "Continue now without interruption with Echo for $9.95 per year. To continue without any interruption, please upgrade to Echo right away. All your comments will be preserved. Please moderate all Haloscan comments in the pending moderation queue before converting. Otherwise these comments will be lost." '' Lenny 24/12/2009 Poco antes que acabara el 2009, con media yoyerada ausente por vacaciones y en pleno debate para incentivar los nuevos posts, nos encontramos con que el Dr. J tenía razón y el día temido había llegado: Haloscan chapaba. Se planteaba un doble problema: buscar un nuevo lugar para los comentarios por un lado, pero también salvar los ya existentes, que serían borrados sin compasión por Js-Kit (de hecho, los comentarios de las primeras versiones del YOYA se perdieron para siempre, con Echo ya instalado). Varios comentaristas aportaron sus soluciones, hasta que finalmente Diplomat organizó una votación (con identificación de nick y gravatar necesaria) para escoger la opción que determinaría el futuro del YOYA. Finalmente se decidió la opción más parecida a la situación actual del momento: continuar en el blog actual de Blogger, cambiando de sistema de comments (Disqus en lugar de Haloscan). Pasado el fatídico 2/1/2010, en tanto Js-kit aún no cerraba los servidores, la yoyerada continuó en Haloscan hasta su cierre definitivo, o bien hasta que no se pudiera acceder de ningún modo al panel de control de Haloscan, en cuyo momento se pondría la nueva plantilla incorporando Disqus. El fin de Haloscan, el advenimiento de Disqus y el renacimiento como Diario ''esto se hunde anónimo del antifaz 01.09.10 - 7:33 am Último comentario en Haloscan del YOYA Y al final, el día temido llegó. En la mañana del sábado 9 de enero del 2010, el Haloscan del YOYA dejó de funcionar. Tras unas horas de incertidumbre, finalmente se puso el nuevo sistema elegido, Disqus, sobre el blog de Blogger ya existente. Disqus se reveló como un muy buen sistema de comentarios, aguantando más de un millar de comments por post. Un par de días más tarde, se inauguraba el Diario Yoya, que pasaría a ser el nuevo Yoya. El blog no se cerró, conservándose como Yoyamuseo, y añadiendo un nuevo dominio de acceso. Durante un tiempo funcionó también como "Yoya Atlètic", donde los comentaristas que quisieran podían hacer sus pinitos a la hora de escribir artículos antes de escribir un artículo en el Diario, aunque ahora ya pueden debutar (?) directamente en el primer equipo (?). Además, sirve de refugio si hay algún fallo técnico en el Diario Yoya. Categoria:Léxico